Gale
Gale8 is a violet female fish who is a common background character in the series. She is one of Pearl's friends and goes to Bikini Bottom High School. However, she is also portrayed as a young adult in other episodes. She first appears in the episode "Valentine's Day." Description Edit Gale has light violet scales, blonde hair, lavender fins, and pink lips. She wears a white pearl necklace around her neck, a pink hairband, and a light pink dress with a pink skirt. Role in series Edit "Valentine's Day" Edit In her debut she makes a few cameos. "Prehibernation Week" Edit She tells Sandy to think about her children when she tries to look for SpongeBob. "Christmas Who?" Edit She is a teen daughter of Fred and Norma Rechid. "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic" Edit She makes a cameo being married to Lloyd-Rich. "New Student Starfish" Edit She laughs at Patrick for saying his name is "24." "Missing Identity" Edit She recommends and, in a way, encourages SpongeBob to wear a name tag so she can thank him properly. "Pranks a Lot" Edit She is one of the people that yell "Ghosts!" "Have You Seen This Snail?" Edit She is seen inside a restaurant in Bass Vegas, eating a burger with Fred. "Good Neighbors" Edit After witnessing Squidward with red paint spots on his face, she and Frank believe him to be very sick and rush him to the hospital. "Wishing You Well" Edit She appears when she wants to go to a wishing well with her boyfriend, Harold Bill Reginald Scott, to throw a coin into it. This does not work though, since Mr. Krabs does not like that there is money in the wishing well. Mr. Krabs asks them what a wishing well is and Harold and Debbie tell him. "Wigstruck" Edit It is revealed that she is talking nicely to Shubie Peterson about the wig. "Driven to Tears" Edit She makes a cameo being seen along with Sadie and Abigail. "Night Light" Edit She is working at the Barg'N-Mart. "Slimy Dancing Edit She makes a cameo as member of the audience. "Penny Foolish" Edit She scans and bags Mr. Krabs' groceries at Discount Grocery Mart. "Spongicus" Edit She is married to Nathiel Waters, talking to him about the Chum Coliseum. "Patty Caper" Edit She makes a cameo while the iron door covers the Krusty Krab. "Toy Store of Doom" Edit She is seen with Monroe entering the toy store. "Chum Bucket Supreme" Edit She made two brief roles again: she is one of Plankton's customers, and she is seen with her daughter Suzy in the stroller. "The Great Patty Caper Edit She makes a cameo appearing with Isabelle on the train. "Tunnel of Glove" Edit She and Nancy are seen together at Glove World!. "Breakin' Edit She is the first customer to hear the music SpongeBob was playing in the Krusty Krab break room. Trivia Edit * In some episodes she is still a teenage girl, but in other episodes she is shown as a young adult. She is one of the few background characters who are younger than SpongeBob. * Tom Kenny did her voice in "Breakin'," making her sound slightly similar to Mrs. Puff. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Fish Category:Fishes Category:Background characters